


Stuck On You

by tinycrows



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bakery AU, Kurodaiweek, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2636345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinycrows/pseuds/tinycrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First Prompt Fill for Kurodai Week on Tumblr -- Birthday/Celebration or Same Team AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck On You

“You realize you’re _stalking_ this guy, right?”

“And do _you_ realize you have no room to talk, seeing as you once sat outside Akaashi’s dorm playing shitty pop music until three in the morning because he forgot to text you to say goodnight?” Kuroo asked in return, grabbing his red hoodie off the back of the couch he shared with Bokuto as he headed towards the door. “C’mon man, I’m not stalking, I’m just...y’know…”

His roommate laughed, walking over to hand him a text book he’d left on the floor. “Yeah, you’re stalking him.”

“It’s my birthday, you can’t call your best friend a stalker on his birthday,” Kuroo stuffed the rest of his stuff that’d been scattered across their floor into his bag, and looked around once to make sure he hadn’t forgotten anything. “So stop being a dick and I’ll see you at eight.”

“On the dot!” Bokuto shouted as Kuroo walked out the door, running over to pop his head out before Kuroo rounded the corner towards the elevator. “And why don’t you bring sweet buns with you? No fun being a third wheel on your birthday.”

“If he comes, you can’t call him that,” Kuroo warned, regretting ever getting drunk and calling the baker that in the first place, “I know his name now, and we do not speak of things we say while drunk and crying over the ending of The Notebook.”

“But you said you’d never dare forget such a sweet pair of buns,” Bokuto was snickering, loud and clear even as Kuroo flicked him off and walked away, “YOU’RE JUST SO ROMANTIC, IT’S BEAUTIFUL.”

Kuroo contemplated getting a new best friend.

\---

In The Mix was a bakery exactly halfway between Kuroo’s dorm and the university. It was the perfect place, a quick stop before his early classes on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, and it had gone completely unnoticed by Kuroo until three months into his second year. If it hadn’t been for a freak rainstorm that came out of nowhere, Kuroo never would have taken shelter there, and he never would have met Sawamura Daichi.

Still trying to come up with some sort of plan on how to ask out Sawamura for drinks, Kuroo reached In The Mix early enough to not be stuck in line. This advantage also gave him time to stare at Sawamura as much as he wanted, and that was probably the best birthday present he was going to receive all day.

“Welcome back, Kuroo-kun,” Sawamura was right where he always was, standing behind the counter with a smile that made Kuroo’s belly flip like a gymnast going for the gold. “The usual?”

Nodding, Kuroo walked further into the store and closer to the counter, “Sure,” he smiled, already feeling his palms turning clammy, “The usual sounds good.” Sawamura offered another devastating grin and turned to make his coffee.

If he was honest with himself, Kuroo didn’t even _like_ coffee; it was bitter, always too hot, and never tasted how he wanted it to. But after a few months of coming in, and Sawamura obviously picking up on the way he cringed after numerous orders of different drinks, he had made the perfect thing.

And Kuroo never wanted to taste anything else.

“So…” Kuroo rubbed at the back of his neck, watching Sawamura move side to side, his arms reaching for different syrups and creams, “Nice weather?”

Sawamura laughed, turning back to look at Kuroo over his shoulder before getting back to work. “Yeah, I guess. Kinda cold for this time of year, but I don’t mind it.”

After he agreed with a short nod, Kuroo tried to think of some other subject that wasn’t as horribly pathetic as _the weather_ , and let his eyes linger. He looked at Sawamura’s shoulders, strong and broad beneath a black button-up that's sleeves had been pushed up to his elbows. And god, if that wasn’t distracting enough, Kuroo could always spot the very ends of a dark tattoo reaching out from beneath the cuffs where they bunched beneath impressive biceps.

It was something he had always been curious about, something like a mystery he wanted to crack and solve with his lips mapping out the design; Kuroo never would have taken Sawamura for a guy with ink, but he couldn’t find it in himself to want him any other way.

“Have any plans?” Kuroo was tried to ask the question without _asking_ the question. He was usually really good at this; he could flirt his way out of a paper bag and knew it worked by how many people he’d taken back to his dorm. But he also knew his game was weak today, and his nerves were threatening to get the best of him.

Sawamura turned back with his coffee in hand, a cat face floated in the foam. “Can’t say I do, not until the holidays at least. What about you? Any plans for your birthday, Kuroo?”

Kuroo opened his mouth to relay the whole bar plan and and try to work an invite into it, but then realized what Sawamura said. “My...how did you know it was my birthday?”

“Little birdie told me,” Sawamura winked, a corner of his mouth pulled up into a lopsided grin that left Kuroo staring at the dip in his bottom lip where he’d bitten the skin away, “Is it okay I know?”

“There’s lots of things about me I’d like you to know,” Kuroo could feel himself relaxing as he finally began to flirt, began to act like himself, “And that I’d like to know about you.”

“A whole ten minutes before you hit on me...think that’s a record,” Sawamura teased him, a laugh quiet and deep in his chest, and Kuroo could feel heat as it blossomed into the apples of his cheeks. “Mine’s New Year’s Eve by the way...you’ve got plenty of time to figure out my present.”

Laughing, Kuroo took a sip of his coffee and audibly sighed with pleasure at the hazelnut taste. “Guess it all depends on what you got me, and if you’ll come out for a drink tonight.”

Watching as Sawamura turned his back on him again, Kuroo took another drink and tapped his foot to the thrum of his erratic heartbeat as he waited for an answer. Sawamura turned, slid his plate across the counter, and Kuroo was surprised to see something besides melonpan sitting there.

Sitting on a tiny blue plate was a cupcake, candle lit atop it and sprinkles scattered across bright blue frosting. And there, on the side of the plate, was _Happy Birthday, Kuroo_ written in chocolate syrup, along with a phone number.

Looking back up, Kuroo noticed Sawamura wasn’t looking at him anymore, and was instead busying himself with stacking styrofoam cups. His cheeks were stained bright red, eyes looking anywhere but at Kuroo, and he finally realized that maybe Sawamura was as embarrassed by all this as he was.

Reaching a hand out just as the door jingled behind him, Kuroo grabbed onto Sawamura’s wrist and waited until he was looking back at him. “Your shift ends around 5, right?”

Kuroo could hear Bokuto calling him a stalker somewhere in the back of his head and shook it off as Sawamura nodded. “Yeah...pick me up at a quarter after?”

“It’s a date,” Kuroo grinned, mouth stretching wide as he tried to contain his joy when Sawamura slid his hand down until it was gripping Kuroo’s.

“It’s a date.”


End file.
